gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joffrey Baratheon
Joffrey Baratheon is a major character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Jack Gleeson and debuts in the series premiere. Joffrey Baratheon is the King on the Iron Throne. His mother Cersei Lannister will act as Queen Regent until he comes into his majority. He was once betrothed to Sansa Stark, but now as part of a marriage-alliance he is betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. He is widely believed to be the son of Cersei and the late Robert Baratheon but is actually a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own brother Jaime Lannister. He had Eddard Stark executed for challenging his legitimacy. Not only is he a cruel, sadistic and tyrannical ruler, but he is also incompetent, naive, fairly stupid, cowardly, prone to rash outbursts of violence, and may even be insane. Biography Background Joffrey is presented as the oldest son and heir of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. In reality, his father is Jaime Lannister, the queen's brother. He has a younger sister, Myrcella, and a younger brother, Tommen - both also the children of Jaime and Cersei. Cersei and Robert made a political marriage alliance after Robert took the throne by force from the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing entry Joffrey takes after his mother in terms of looks and personality. King Robert largely ignores Joffrey. Joffrey is usually accompanied by his bodyguard and retainer, the formidable Sandor Clegane, who is better known as the Hound. Joffrey is spoiled, arrogant, cowardly and sadistic.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Joffrey Baratheon entry Season 1 Prince Joffrey accompanies his parents to Winterfell and is betrothed to marry Sansa Stark as part of King Robert's plan to more closely ally House Baratheon to House Stark. Both seem happy with the prospect, and Joffrey is charming and polite towards Sansa."Winter is Coming" However, he shows no sympathy when Bran falls from a tower and is severely injured, and has to be physically chastised by his uncle Tyrion before he will pay his respects to Bran's parents."The Kingsroad" Whilst on the Kingsroad to King's Landing, Joffrey and Sansa chance upon her sister Arya practicing sword play with a commoner, Mycah. Joffrey sees a chance to have some fun with Mycah and cuts him with his sword, but Arya and her direwolf Nymeria overpower Joffrey, injuring him and throwing his sword in the river. Joffrey begs for his life. Later, he lies about the incident and says he was attacked in an unprovoked manner. King Robert agrees to forget about the incident in return for the death of Nymeria. When she cannot be found, Sansa's direwolf Lady is executed instead. In King's Landing, Joffrey tells his mother about how he would handle the people of the North as she treats his injury. He suggests capturing Winterfell, taxing the people hard and forcing their warriors to join a 'royal army'. Cersei elucidates the flaws in his plan and warns Joffrey that a king needs to be more careful in choosing his battles. Cersei tells her son that, "Anyone who isn't us is an enemy". She also urges Joffrey to do something nice for Sansa to win back her goodwill."Lord Snow" Eddard Stark discovers that Joffrey isn't King Robert's son and rightful heir, by examining the family history and realizing that black hair is a dominant trait in the Baratheon line. Joffrey's true parentage can be attributed to the incestuous relationship between his mother and his "uncle" Jaime Lannister. Joffrey wins back Sansa's affection by giving her a pendant."A Golden Crown" When King Robert Baratheon dies of a grievous hunting injury, Joffrey ascends the Iron Throne. He orders that preperations be made to crown him within the fortnight. Eddard refuses to recognise Joffrey's claim to the Iron Throne. He presents a proclamation from Robert making him Protector of the Realm to enforce his authority, but Cersei destroys the document. Eddard expects Lord Petyr Baelish and Commander Janos Slynt of the City Watch to take Cersei and Joffrey prisoner, but is betrayed. Eddard is taken into custody and his remaining guards and household are murdered"You Win or You Die". Joffrey dismisses Ser Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard and names Jaime as the new Lord Commander. Joffrey listens to Sansa's plea for mercy for her father. He agrees to spare Eddard if he recants his claim that Joffrey has no right to the throne. Sansa is sure that he will."The Pointy End" Joffrey is present at Eddard's public confession of treason where he acknowledges Joffrey as the true king. Joffrey, playing to the crowd, reveals that his mother and his betrothed have both urged him to spare Eddard and exile him to the Wall. Joffrey says that they have the weak hearts and constitutions of women, whilst he has no mercy for traitors. He orders Ser Ilyn Payne to bring him Eddard's head. Payne carries out the order, whilst Sansa faints from shock and Cersei - aware this will fuel the war with the Starks - angrily tries and fails to overrule her son.Baelor". Days later, Joffrey holds court. Marillion sings a song he wrote about King Robert and Queen Cersei; Joffrey is displeased by the song and its insults against his parents. He forces the minstrel to choose between having his fingers or tongue removed. Joffrey takes Sansa to the wall where there are several heads on long spikes - one is revealed to be Ned's, and another her Septa's. Joffrey forces her to look at the severed heads, and then presses the point that she will still marry him; he says that he will give her Robb's head on a spike, too, and she retorts, "Or maybe he'll give me yours." Joffrey has Ser Meryn Trant slap Sansa as he claims, "My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady.""Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Joffrey Baratheon Season 2 Joffrey rules with cruelty and arrogance from the Iron Throne. He celebrates his name day with a tourney and continues to torment the captive Sansa Stark. He is perturbed when his uncle Tyrion Lannister is made acting Hand of the King. Rumours about his parentage begin to circulate and he confronts his mother, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister with them. He asks her about King Robert Baratheon's bastard children and she slaps him. He threatens her life and then arranges for a city wide massacre of the bastards."The North Remembers" Tyrion responds by exiling Janos Slynt and installing Bronn as the replacement Lord Commander of the City Watch."The Night Lands" Robb Stark continues to win victories against Joffrey's supporters in House Lannister. Joffrey has Sansa Stark publicly stripped and beaten as revenge. Tyrion interrupts the proceedings and criticizes Joffrey. Tyrion then sends Joffrey two prostitutes as a belated name day present. Joffrey forces one prostitute to beat the other as a message to Tyrion."Garden of Bones" Joffrey attends the departure of his sister Myrcella Baratheon for Dorne as part of a marriage alliance pact. Joffrey is confronted by an angry populace as he makes his way back to the Red Keep. He is struck by thrown cow excrement and triggers a city wide riot by ordering the deaths of hundreds of citizens in response. He barely escapes the riot under the protection of his Kingsguard and Tyrion publicly berates him for his vicious idiocy."The Old Gods and the New" King Stannis Baratheon sails on King's Landing with a fleet of over 200 ships. Joffrey is determined to fight personally, scaring his mother. Cersei suspects that Tyrion is encouraging Joffrey and plots to blackmail him into ensuring Joffrey's safety by imprisoning his lover. Joffrey tours the sea wall of the city with Tyrion and insists that he will kill Stannis himself. His bravado is undercut by his woeful lack of appreciation of the danger he is in; he stupidly suggests that they should be planning to assault Robb rather than defending their capital."The Prince of Winterfell" Joffrey procures a new sword for the Battle of the Blackwater, naming it "Hearteater." He forces Sansa to meet him in the Throne Room before going to the city walls, making her kiss the blade and claiming that when he returns it will have Stannis's blood on it. Sansa carefully undermines his claim by questioning if he will fight in the vanguard. Joffrey is frustrated by not being made aware of Tyrion Lannister's plans to defend the city and angrily threatens his uncle. The absence of the Royal Fleet frightens Joffrey. He is pleased when Tyrion's wildfire explosion decimates Stannis's fleet. However, his courage wanes when he sees the size of the landing force that comes ashore. A sortie led by the Hound fails to drive the attackers back. The Hound then deserts his place on the Kingsguard rather than go back out. Joffrey is relieved when Ser Lancel Lannister tells him that the Queen has ordered him back to the Red Keep and ignores Tyrion imploring him to stay and lead. His cowardly exit damages the morale of the men but Tyrion is able to rally them into a further sortie, protecting the gates from a battering ram. Tyrion is wounded during the fighting but the battle is won by the arrival of a host of House Lannister and House Tyrell soldiers under the command of Lord Tywin Lannister."Blackwater" Joffrey rewards Tywin by naming him savior of the city. He also grants a favor to House Tyrell for their aid and Ser Loras asks Joffrey to unite their houses in marriage. Joffrey balks at setting aside his betrothal to Sansa, but is easily convinced by his courtiers and agrees to marry Margaery Tyrell."Valar Morghulis" Appearances Family tree Quotes Behind the scenes Jack Gleeson has said his performance is influenced by numerous Hollywood villains from over the years. He takes particular inspiration from Joaquin Phoenix's role in the movie GladiatorDigital Spy interview. After the first season of Game of Thrones, George R.R. Martin sent him a congratulatory letter saying "well done, everybody hates you now". In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Joffrey is twelve years old when the story begins. He is described as a handsome young man, but not especially skilled at arms. His uncle Tyrion occasionally tries to teach him something of politics and learning, but he is uninterested in such matters. He and Robert have a distant relationship, but his mother dotes upon him. Throughout the books, Cersei is willfully blind to Joffrey's insane and homicidal behavior, no matter how ridiculous. Rather than recognize the monster that she has unleashed on the Seven Kingdoms by putting Joffrey on the throne, Cersei embraces the fantasy that he is a great king, or at worst "willful", and chides her younger son Tommen that he should try to be more like Joffrey. Later books also retroactively reveal that Joffrey's siblings Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella have lived in terror of Joffrey their entire lives. See also * Joffrey Baratheon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Image gallery Joffrey_Baratheon_2.jpg|Joffrey at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming." Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|Joffrey travelling south in "The Kingsroad." Joffrey 1x02.png|Joffrey cowers as Arya holds his sword "Lion's Tooth" in "The Kingsroad." Cersei-joffrey.png|Joffrey gets advice from his mother in "Lord Snow." Cersei & Joffrey 1x07.jpg|Joffrey takes the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die." Ned's execution.jpg|Cersei, Joffrey and Sansa watch as Eddard is executed in "Baelor." Joffrey.png|Joffrey torments Sansa on the traitors walk in "Fire and Blood." Joffrey 2x01.jpg|Joffrey enjoying his name day tourney in "The North Remembers." Joffrey 2x01b.jpg|Joffrey revelling in violence in "The North Remembers." Joffrey Cross Boy.jpg|Joffrey wielding his crossbow in "Garden of Bones." Joffrey 2x04.jpg|King Joffrey Baratheon, First of His Name, sits on the Iron Throne in "Garden of Bones." Joffrey throne season 2.jpeg|Joffrey on his throne in "Garden of Bones." Joffrey_in_armor2x09.jpg|Joffrey in armor "Blackwater." Joffrey Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater". Joffrey 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Joffrey Baratheon in "Valar Morghulis." Joffrey HBO Promo Shot 2012.jpg|Promotional shot of "Joffrey Baratheon" in Valar Morghulis de:Joffrey Baratheon es:Joffrey Baratheon Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Baratheon Category:House Lannister Category:Kings Category:Bastards